juuou_mujin_no_fafnirfandomcom-20200214-history
Jeanne Hortensia
Jeanne Hortensia (ジャンヌ・オルテンシア, Jannu Orutenshia) is one of the main female characters in the Unlimited Fafnir series. Formerly a member of NIFL's special forces team Sleipnir with the rank of Sergeant, she defected after the events at the Principality of Erlia, eventually joining Midgard in order to look after Shion Zwei Shinomiya and becoming a member of Brynhildr Class. Appearance Jeanne is a beautiful girl with long, platinum blond hair, which she usually ties in a ponytail, and golden eyes. Her usual attire consists of a standard NIFL uniform that cleverly disguises her feminine curves, making her look more like a man. When Jeanne began living at Midgard, she started wearing the school's male uniform. Personality Due to her experiences in life, Jeanne is an avid believer in the fact that luck and fortune decide one's life. She is also a kind and caring individual, evident by the care she exhibits for Shion even when she was going berserk. She also tends to get flustered easily when teased. Background Jeanne was born in an unspecified country that was ravaged by civil war, where she lost both her parents as a result of it. After her parents' death, she was picked up by NIFL, where her unique talents earned her a spot in the special operations team Sleipnir. Around that time, she disguised herself as a boy, calling herself John in order to fit in. During her first mission with Sleipnir, her sniping position was discovered by enemy forces, something which almost led to her death. However, she was saved by Yuu Mononobe, Sleipnir's captain at that time. As a result, she developed feelings for him. Plot Spirit Howling In Volume 4, Jeanne and the rest of Sleipnir were sent to the Principality of Erlia in order to assassinate Kili Surtr Muspelheim, who had sought refuge there. After their initial assault failed, Jeanne engaged Kili, who was accompanied by Yuu, on her own later on, but was driven off and was captured by Ariella Lu. Upon asked by Yuu, she stated that she had acted on her own in order to prevent Yuu from facing Hreidmar, believing that he would be killed in the ensuing confrontation. She was then set free, but not before warning Yuu that he should finish off Kili before Hreidmar intervened. During the final battle against 'Yellow' Hraesvelgr, Jeanne attempted to snipe Firill Crest, who had been marked by the Dragon, but was subdued by Kili. Upon listening to Kili's words that she would probably be killed for having seen Hreidmar's true form through her excellent eyesight, Jeanne agreed to join forces with Kili in order to protect Yuu, albeit grudgingly. Midgard's Carnival In Volume 5, In order to discover more information about Hreidmar, Jeanne and Kili broke into one of NIFL's bases in Western Europe, where they found out that Hekatonkheir had revived again and was approaching Yggdrasil's location. Afterwards, Jeanne and Kili inspected the aftermath of the battle between Yggdrasil and Hekatonkheir, with Jeanne suggesting that they should infiltrate another NIFL base to discovered what had transpired. Kili, however, deemed it unnecessary. Later on, Jeanne and Kili received news that 'Green' Yggdrasil had attacked Midgard, something which made Jeanne instantly worry about Yuu, much to Kili's amusement. Upon hearing that Yggdrasil had manifested on Mount Fuji, the duo decided to head for Japan. Emerald Tempest In Volume 6, Jeanne and Kili assaulted Asgard's First Laboratory on Tokyo Bay in order to find more about Hreidmar, encountering Yuu and company in the process. Jeanne got flustered and angered when Kili almost revealed her true name, and frantically tried to explain herself when Yuu questioned her about her partnership with Kili. Because they were confronted by NIFL forces, the pair made a hasty retreat, taking refuge in a hotel affiliated with the Sons of Muspell. When Yuu and company visited an amusement park, Jeanne used this opportunity to seize Tear Lightning, bringing her to Kili. Afterwards, she engaged Yuu in combat inside a mirror maze in order to stall for time so that Tear and Kili could talk. After their discussion concluded, Jeanne left along with Kili. During the Counter-Dragon Squad's battle with Yggdrasil, Jeanne infiltrated the First Laboratory once again in an attempt to extract more information from Director Kenya Miyazawa about Hreidmar and Fafnir. Due to the electronic systems shutting down as a result of Yggdrasil's interference, Kenya also explained that the device that was keeping Miyako Shinomiya's dragonified remains into deep freeze stopped working and that residing inside the remains was an unborn child. Black Nemesis In Volume 7, Jeanne, still inspecting the coffin with Miyako's remains while pointing a gun at Kenya, noticed that the Kraken's offspring was about to emerge from it. She was later seen unconscious while being carried by Kili, who was injured by the Kraken's child, through the sky. The two were discovered by Yuu after they landed on Nanato City and were later taken to Mitsuki's old home in order to recuperate. After Jeanne woke up and heard from Kili that everyone was planning to exterminate Kraken Zwei, she protested, stating that the offspring was actually human. Amethyst Rebirth In Volume 8, Jeanne rendezvoused with the rest of Brynhildr Class and Kili into a secluded mansion in the mountains to plan their next move. During breakfast, Jeanne recounted the events after Kraken Zwei's awakening, stating that although the newborn initially appeared hostile, she started crying once she embraced Jeanne, believing her to be her mother. Jeanne took Zwei with her and started communicating with her. However, she received a fatal wound when she tried to protect Zwei from Sleipnir's assault. Zwei healed her with biogenic transmutation, but then went on a rampage, injuring Kili when the latter retrieved the unconscious Jeanne from her grasp. Because of this, she insisted that they should first try to reason with her. Haruka Shinomiya agreed to this, selecting Jeanne, herself and Yuu for this mission. However, before they could begin, NIFL forces assaulted their hideout. Jeanne joined Yuu, Kili and Lisa in repelling them. During the battle, Jeanne revealed to Yuu that she had joined forces with Kili in order to unveil Hreidmar's mystery, as she had only seen white smoke escaping from the armor after his defeat in the Principality of Erlia, further stating that the codename 'Hreidmar' was shared by multiple people. After the battle, the group relocated into a volcanic crater lake in preparation for their operation against Kraken Zwei. Jeanne distanced herself from the others in order to clean herself, but she was seen by Yuu completely naked as he was passing by with 'Black' Vritra thus finding out her true gender. Despite being worried that his perception of her would change, Yuu assured her that nothing would change in their relationship, prompting Jeanne to burst into tears and declare that she would follow Yuu for the rest of her life. Upon seeing that girls' dragon marks were rapidly starting to change color in response to Zwei's marking, the group put their plan into action, with the trio of Haruka, Jeanne and Yuu attempting to persuade Zwei. Although it seemed to be working at first, it turned out that she merely wished to mark Yuu as a mate as well. After he rejected her, Zwei lashed out violently, despite Jeanne's pleas for her to stop. When Zwei defeated Yuu, Jeanne tried once again to get her to stop, but was blown away by an explosion generated by Zwei. When Yuu marked Zwei as his mate, transforming her into a human, Jeanne showed up to comfort Zwei, who started crying in her embrace. Following the aftermath of the battle, Jeanne decided to go to Midgard alongside Zwei in order to take care of her. Cerulean Engage In Volume 9, Jeanne brought Zwei to meet with Yuu, explaining to him that she called him Papa because Jeanne had told her so, since she was too young to understand the concept of mate. When Zwei decided to accept the name Shion, she asked Jeanne to keep calling her Zwei, which she agreed to. During NIFL's attack on Midgard, Jeanne took refuge along with the rest of the girls and Yuu in Charlotte B. Lord's underground cottage. Later on, she promised to look after Shion when Yuu and the rest headed out to combat NIFL's forces. Invisible Successor In Volume 10, Jeanne accompanied Yuu and the rest to Charlotte's office in the clock tower while carrying Shion on her back. Upon their arrival, Jeanne hurried up to cover Shion's eyes in order to prevent her from seeing the gruesome sight of Charlotte stabbing herself. While Yuu and the rest headed out to combat NIFL's forces, Jeanne stayed behind along with Shion and Vritra. She later fell unconscious due to the influence of Charlotte's uncontrollable blood mist, but recovered after Yuu got rid of it with the Abyss missile pod. Following the conclusion of the battle, Jeanne, along with Shion, Tear, Kili and Charlotte, were later seen trying to join in the bath with Yuu and Ariella. Prismatic Garden In Volume 11, Jeanne moved into Mitsuki's dorm alongside the rest of Brynhildr Class, Kili, Vritra and Shion following the conclusion of Midgard's invasion. She also participated in the game that would decide who would get the room next to Yuu's, although she was swiftly eliminated like the rest. The next day, Jeanne was introduced to the school assembly as Shion's guardian, which, however, caused all girls to become enamored with her due to her crossdressing. She was then placed in Brynhildr Class alongside Kili, Shion and Vritra. After classes were over, Jeanne was shocked over the fact that Midgard's students were still obsessing over her and was forced to use a back exit to escape from them undetected. Over the next days, Jeanne was constantly being chased around Midgard by her fans, forcing her eventually to visit Yuu's room in order to get his opinion on whether she should wear a female uniform, hoping that this would stop the girls from pursuing her. Yuu's encouragement convinced her to try it on, although she was embarrassed to show herself to him and tackled him to the bed as a result. However, after Yuu praised her beauty, Jeanne was relieved and burst into tears, asking him afterwards to punish her for her insolent behavior. After Yuu accidentally touched her bottom, she mistakenly assumed that was the punishment and left. The next day, Jeanne appeared before the rest of the student body with the female uniform, but was still chased around by the girls. Eventually, Yuu was forced to take matters into his own hands and declare that Jeanne was under his protection to get the rest of the girls to back off. After it was decided that Brynhildr Class would participate in the school festival by helping with Haruka's yakisoba stall, Jeanne joined the rest of the class in learning how to prepare yakisoba during their barbecue party. However, due to Shion and Yuu's misleading conversation, Jeanne was convinced alongside Kili that Yuu had a fetish for breasts. During the school festival, Jeanne, alongside Yuu, Iris, Tear and Firill, participated in goldfish scooping, catching several fish with ease. Darkness Disaster In Volume 12, after being informed of Mitsuki's status as the host of the Ninth True Dragon alongside everyone else, Jeanne was just as shocked as everyone else. However, seeing that Shion was sleepy, she escorted her back to their room while lamenting the fact that she couldn't help Yuu as she was an ordinary human. Following the construction of the Marduk battleship, Jeanne and the rest of Brynhildr Class boarded the ship in order to head to 'Eternal Longevity' Bahamut's location. After a conversation with Major Loki, which revealed Jeanne's status as a likely descendant of Atlantis' genetically engineered soldiers, she was assigned as Marduk's co-pilot by Yuu with control over enemy detection, communications and information processing. Jeanne then proceeded to reveal the true nature of Bahamut as a creature that devoured heat and the state of the unknown territories around the world from the data she received from NIFL. During both operations against Bahamut, Jeanne continued to support Yuu as Marduk's co-pilot. After Marduk and its crew were almost swallowed by the ninth calamity's darkness, only to be saved by Mitsuki's use of Code Neun, Jeanne reported that the two unknown territories in the American west coast and the Arctic had vanished along with the shadow traced by Bahamut. Powers and Abilities Keen Eyesight: Jeanne possesses a pair of powerful eyes, enabling her to see objects from great distances, capture objects moving at high speed and have full awareness of everything within her view. Because of her enhanced sense of sight, Jeanne also possesses high-level spatial perception and great situational judgment, along with keen intuition. In Volume 12, it was revealed that Jeanne's outstanding sight is the result of her being a descendant of Atlantean soldiers, who had their bodies optimized to the fullest through genetic manipulation in order to better fulfill their responsibilities. Linker Skill: As a descendant of Atlantean soldiers, Jeanne demonstrates good compatibility with Atlantean weapons, allowing her to operate Marduk through a mental link. Combat Training: As a former NIFL soldier, Jeanne has received proper military training and developed exceptional skills. *'Expert Marksmanship': Jeanne has excellent skills as a marksman thanks to her keen eyesight, making her able to hit her targets from almost any distance with perfect timing. *'Hand-to-hand Combatant': Being part of the army, Jeanne has some basic knowledge in close-quarters combat. Relationships Yuu Mononobe Yuu was Jeanne's Captain on NIFL's Sleipnir team. When he saved her life during an operation, Jeanne developed feelings for him. She also has high respect for Yuu, as she still calls him 'Captain' even after he left NIFL. In order to protect him, she didn't hesitate to go against orders and even abandon the military to work with Kili, formerly a sworn enemy. After her true gender was revealed to Yuu, she was touched by Yuu's acceptance of her and declared that she would follow him for the rest of her life. Shion Zwei Shinomiya Jeanne possesses a relationship close to that of mother and daughter with Shion due to the latter regarding Jeanne as its mother upon its birth. Even when Shion went on a rampage, Jeanne did not stop caring for her and was very glad when she reverted into a human, taking it upon herself to look after Shion from now on with the intent of becoming her 'good fortune'. Kili Surtr Muspelheim Although they were enemies at first, the two girls forged an uneasy alliance after the battle against Hraesvelgr in order to uncover the mysteries behind Hreidmar and protect Yuu. Jeanne gets easily exasperated with Kili and gets angry whenever she teases her about her feelings for Yuu or hints at her true gender, but is capable of cooperating with her should the need arise. Trivia *Even with her true gender revealed, Jeanne continues to wear male clothes as she feels more comfortable with them. Navigation Category:Characters Category:Females